vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Fifty Shades of Grayson
Fifty Shades of Grayson is the tenth episode of the Fifth Season and the ninety-ninth episode of The Vampire Diaries (TV Series). Summary DAMON’S PAST RETURNS TO HAUNT HIM — realizes is in danger and enlists ’s help to find her. The brothers pay a visit to Aaron, and Damon shocks Stefan by revealing his first-hand knowledge of Aaron’s family. In an attempt to stop Damon, Dr. Wes unleashes his secret weapon, forcing Damon to deal with a part of his past he thought was gone forever, as well as the consequences of his decades-long plan for revenge. Meanwhile, Elena is horrified by Dr. Wes’ confessions about the dark history of Whitmore College and his own ultimate goal. Finally, a frantic turns to for help, until she realizes that Nadia may be the one who can solve her problem. Plot }} Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert (credit only) * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes (credit only) * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett (credit only) * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (credit only) Recurring Cast *Shaun Sipos as Aaron Whitmore *Rick Cosnett as Wes Maxfield *Olga Fonda as Nadia Petrova *Jason MacDonald as Grayson Gilbert Guest Cast *Michael Malarkey as Lorenzo *Kayla Madison as Young Elena Gilbert Quotes Promo (Short) : Wes (to Stefan): "Aaron?" : Stefan: "Not exactly, I'm trying to decide how to kill him." : Wes: "Touch him and you'll never see Elena again." : Damon:'' '"Elena!" : ''Stefan' to (Aaron): "Do not test me." Promo (Extended) : Wes: ''"Enzo, you and Damon have some catching up to do."'' Webclip 1 : Katherine: "I don't hear you counting." : Matt: "3, 4, 5, 6, good try." : Katherine: "Good try, that was horrible Matt. Come on, I'm paying you to make me hot again, whip me into shape and I'll prolong this death thing as long as possible." : Matt: "Yeah that'll happen." : Katherine: "What did you say? No seriously, I didn't hear you. Oh my god I'm going deaf, I'm going deaf. My entire body is falling apart." : Katherine: "I can't breathe, I can't breathe, water, give me some water." : Matt: "Deep breaths. Look if you're so anxious not to be dead why don't you just have a vampire turn you." : Katherine: "Tried that. Everytime I ingest vampire blood my body rejects it." Webclip 2 : Wes: "Subject 83182 appears conscious." : Elena: "Where am I?" : Wes: "Why? Look familiar?" : Elena: "What is that thing? What are you doing to me?" : Wes: "83182 let's prepare blood dialysis, count from 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4..." : Trivia *Antagonist: Wes Maxfield. *This episode is the midseason finale for season 5. *Ian Somerhalder described this episode as "beautifully haunting." *This episode establishes in the series timeline its late 2011, with Katherine saying she's 538 years old and Stefan that it has been 147 years of her doing bad things to him. *Elena's subject number is revealed as 83182. *Enzo is revealed to be the one that killed Megan. *Katherine is also a Traveller, like her father, Mr. Petrov, meaning that Katherine's true species is a Witch. Thus making her descendants like Nadia, Isobel and Elena also were witches before they were turned into vampires. *Damon chose to let Elena go. So he wouldn't change her into someone like him. *It is revealed that Katherine was a Traveller through her father, but he wouldn't let his family use Traveller magic. *Hemodialysis is the correct medical term for what Dr Wes Maxfield does to Elena at the beginning of the episode not blood dialysis. *We learn that Wes planned to turn Elena into a Ripper as part of Phase 2 with a compound that instantly would make any vampire salivate at the smell of vampire blood. Then he was going to let her go. **Elena was to be his Patient Zero. *Grayson Gilbert conducted vampire experiments in the basement of his medical clinic in downtown Mystic Falls. The basement always creeped Elena out as a child and she wasn't suppose to come down there. *Wes is surprised that Elena (83182) was still conscious after taking 4.1 pints of her blood, while he compared her to Enzo (12144) who faded into unconciousess after having only 2.9 pints removed in 1996. *The average volume of blood in the human body is 4.7 to 5 liters, with females having less blood volume than males. *We learn that Grayson Gilbert put 3000 to 4000 volts of electricity through a vampire test subject (Enzo?) in June 25-26, 1999. *While talking to Nadia about having a Traveller teach her the spirit possession spell so she could survive in another's body, possibly Elena's, Katherine appears to have either a stroke or heart attack and falls down the stairs. *It is revealed that Megan had a picture of herself and Grayson Gilbert because she had a serious illness when she was a child and he saved her life by injecting her with vampire blood. *Elena burns Grayson's medical journal. *A link to this episode:http://vodlocker.com/hmhxafp6n31a Continuity *Grayson Gilbert was last seen in The Departed. *Nadia and Matt were last seen in Dead Man on Campus. *This episode marks the second appearance of Michael Malarkey as Enzo. *This was the first episode in which we have seen a flashback of Elena as a kid. *Katherine finally accepts that Stefan will never look at her the same way that he looks at Elena. *Stefan found out about Damon's time as prisoner of Augustine in the 1950's. *Stefan and Aaron met Enzo for the first time in this episode. Behind the Scenes *TBA Cultural References *The title is a pun of the novel by . *The title is the name of the eighth episode in Season Five of . *Patient Zero or Index Case is a medical term for the first carrier of a disease. Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries 5x10 Promo - Fifty Shades of Grayson HD Mid-Season Finale|Short promo The Vampire Diaries - Fifty Shades of Grayson Trailer|Extended promo The Vampire Diaries - Fifty Shades of Grayson Clip|Webclip #1 The Vampire Diaries 5x10 Webclip 2|Webclip #2 Pictures 5x10-01.jpg|Aaron, Stefan and Damon 5x10-02.jpg 5x10-03.jpg Elenawes5x10.jpg 5x10title.jpg Screen Shot 2013-12-06 at 5.32.03 PM.png mattkatw4.jpg mattkatw4.jpg Damoncell1.jpg weselenalab1.jpg Wesenzolab1.jpg weslab1bloodbags.jpg mattkatw6.jpg mattkatw5.jpg elenalab2.jpg enzolab2.jpg Katmattw2.jpg Katmattw1.jpg Mattkatw3.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-Season-5-Episode-10-4-460x281.jpg Elenacrying 510.gif 1497695 565716710184139 1526224793 n.png Tumblr mxq5f3C17A1qdgslmo6 250.gif Tumblr mxqtjfsCUh1rkmob2o1 500.gif Tumblr mxqlsbewaQ1qdoecso1 250.gif Tumblr mxqih3P9Fp1r7y95eo1 250.gif Tumblr mxqc2x2Dqv1r29hyoo1 250.gif Tumblr mxq792KZm21qd1kvjo4 250.gif Tumblr mxq792KZm21qd1kvjo9 250.gif Tumblr mxq792KZm21qd1kvjo7 250.gif Tumblr mxq792KZm21qd1kvjo1 250.gif Tumblr mxq792KZm21qd1kvjo2 250.gif Tumblr mxq792KZm21qd1kvjo3 250.gif Tumblr mxq792KZm21qd1kvjo10 250.gif Tumblr mxq792KZm21qd1kvjo5 250.gif Tumblr mxq792KZm21qd1kvjo8 250.gif Tumblr mxq792KZm21qd1kvjo6 250.gif Tumblr mxqpcctTPg1qdoecso3 250-1-.gif Tumblr mxq8r6xRKE1s3ad1ro5 250-1-.gif Tumblr_mxq4wdf58z1qjijr4o7_250-1-.gif Nadiapucnk.gif Katherinedying.gif Graysonhournal2.png Graysonhournal.png Buildingstairs.png Buildingwesoutside.png Buildinginside.png Buildingdoor.png Tumblr mxrkpezh611rp4im3o1 500.gif Tumblr mxrk2t4J681rp4im3o1 500.gif Tumblr mxqz664xy81qcea7do1 500.gif Tumblr mxrwblMLLx1rp4im3o1 500.gif Tumblr mxqgsmrgET1r900yso9 250.gif Aarondamon.jpg Aarondamon2.jpg Aarondamon3.jpg Aarondamon4.jpg Aaron1.jpg Aaron2.jpg Aaron3.jpg Aaron4.jpg Aaron5.jpg Aaron6.jpg Aaron7.jpg Aaron8.jpg Damonenzo10.jpg Damonenzo200.jpg Damonenzo3.jpg Damonenzo4.jpg Damonenzo5.jpg Damonenzo6.jpg Damonenzo7.jpg Damonenzo8.jpg Elenastefan510.jpg Elenastefan5102.jpg Elenastefan5103.jpg Elenastefan5104.jpg References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 5 Category:Flashback episodes